


Gone When the Morning Comes

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Summer of Gotham 2018 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oswald is the King of Gotham, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Oswald receives a call from a frantic Edward that he has accidentally killed Officer Tom Dougherty and needs help to get rid of the body.Summer of Gotham Week 5Alternative timeline/canon divergence





	Gone When the Morning Comes

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in an AU of season 1. Falcone and Fish are both dead in this universe and Oswald has taken over the Family. Oswald and Ed have gone on a few sorta dates but nothing serious yet.
> 
> Warning: this fic is meant to be the 1st part of a 2 part fic so the ending is a cliffhanger of sorts. But this isn't how it ends!
> 
> Please consider any inconsistencies to canon as part of the AU. Also, my headcanon for Oswald’s leg differs from the show.

Oswald was only half listening to Gabe. He was telling him something about a missing cache of weapons that he was sure he should find important but he could not concentrate on what he was saying. He kept playing the last moments of his date with Ed Nygma the night before in his mind, in particular the feel and taste of his lips on his mouth. He touched his fingers to his lip, he swore they still felt numb. Gabe paused in his speech and gave him a look of disapproval. “Late night, boss? If you like I can get Butch to handle things in your stead.” 

 

And wouldn’t he just love that, Oswald knew the two of them were just waiting for him to make a mistake, but unfortunately he still needed them. “Have Zsasz go with him. We have to send the message that no one crosses the Penguin.” 

 

“If I may say, this thing with that boy Nygma is a mistake,” Gabe shook his head. “Listen, I couldn’t care less that you like boys, Cobblepot. You wouldn’t be the first Don that had a preference for dick and you won’t be the last. But you’re screwin’ with the GCPD here. It won’t end well, I promise you that.” 

 

Oswald stood and placed his hands down on his desk. “What I do or do not do with Edward Nygma is none of your business.”

 

“I don’t like doing this,” his smile told otherwise. “But Ed Nygma is not who he says he is. In fact he doesn’t even exist.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Oswald asked despite himself.

 

“I had the guys run a search on your little boy toy, Penguin. Ed Nygma showed up in Gotham two years ago but beyond that there ain’t no trace of him. I don’t know who he is, but he’s obviously playing a game with you.” 

 

Oswald couldn’t help himself, he laughed. He had known Ed Nygma had not been his real name the moment he had introduced himself. “Is that all you have? You’re dismissed, Gabriel.” 

 

“Nygma is only a pawn,” Gabe opened the door. “But even a pawn can take out a distracted king. Take him off the board, Cobblepot. Before you lose the game.” He shut the door behind him. 

 

Oswald sighed. The worst of it was, he knew Gabe was right. And if he were anyone else he would be giving himself the same advice. Ed was a weakness he couldn’t afford. Especially at this time of transition of power. And if he didn’t take Ed out of the game, someone else would.  _ Permanently. _ It was time to end it before it became too late.

 

His cellphone rang. He looked down. The screen read: Enygma. This was the first time Edward had been the one to call him. “Cobblepot,” he answered. He would agree to meet Edward tonight and do it in person, Ed deserved that much.

 

“Mr. Penguin, it’s- it’s Ed Nygma.”

 

Oswald felt himself smile and was glad he was in the office alone. “Please call me Oswald, Ed.” 

 

“Mr. Oswald, you told me to call this number if I ever needed a favor, did you truly mean that?” Ed sounded breathless on the other side of the phone. 

 

“There are no favors between friends. What do you need, do you need me to kill someone for you?” he teased. 

 

Ed giggled. “No need, he’s already dead.”

 

Oswald felt like he had stepped into a cold shower. “What do you mean? Who’s dead?” His heart gripped with the fear of one name,  _ Jim Gordon. _ He sat.

 

“Officer Tom Dougherty,” Edward snickered. “He liked his doughnuts.” 

 

“What happened, Edward?” He had a bad feeling. “How did Officer Doughn-erty die?” 

 

“I stabbed him, I didn’t mean to, he came towards me and I-I panicked,” Ed started to sob. “Stabbing a body that’s still alive is so much easier to stab a dead body, you would think it should be the other way around but-.”

 

Oswald stood, the phone still at his ear. “Where are you now, Edward?” If Ed had already been arrested he would find a way to get him out. 

 

“The alley behind the Nite Owl,” he was breathing heavily now. “Dougherty invited me for drinks after our shift and-and he got drunk and attacked me when we got back to his car. It was self defense.” 

 

He’s lying, Oswald sensed. But at the moment it didn’t matter. “Are you still there?” 

 

“Yessiree,” Ed giggled.

 

Edward sounded high, Oswald wondered if he had taken something tonight or if it was only the high of a first murder. He understood the feeling quite well. “And the body?” 

 

“In the boot of his car, I’ve always liked the sound of that word, trunk is so ugly by comparison did you know-.”

 

“I need you to wait in the car until I get there, do you understand, Edward?” Luckily he knew the Nite Owl well, a bad place in a worse neighborhood. A place not usually frequented by the GCPD. “I’m coming to get you.” 

 

“Aye, wait in the car for Mr. Penguin,” he could almost hear Ed nodding. “Be a good boy and wait in the car. Roger.” 

 

“Yes, Ed is a good boy,” Oswald tried to reassure him, he did not know what had gotten into Edward, other than having killed his coworker, but he was acting strangely even for him. “I’m going to hang up now, just stay put, I’m on the way.” 

 

“Oswald.. can you come as quickly as you can?” Ed spoke so softly it was hard to hear him.

 

“Edward?” 

 

“It is only I can hear him, and he scares me, Oswald,” he whispered close to the phone as though to keep someone from hearing him. “He would not like me speaking to you.” 

 

“Dougherty cannot speak, Ed. He cannot hear you.” 

 

“Not Dougherty, no, no, no, I’m not crazy,” he giggled. “Him. I’m talking about him. He’s speaking in my mind.” 

 

Oswald feels a chill down his spine like someone is holding a gun at his back. “You know what works for me when I need to clear my mind, I sing. Sing and you won’t hear him.” 

 

“What should I sing?” Ed sniffed.

 

“Anything you know,” Oswald took a breath. “Whatever comes to mind.” 

 

_ “Yo, I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want…” _

 

“Would not have pegged you as a Spice Girls fan, Ed,” he chuckled at the ridiculousness of the situation.

 

“They were playing it inside the bar,” Ed said defensively. 

 

“Just keep singing until I get there.” Oswald thought he sounded better already. “I’m going to hang up now, but call me back if you need to.” 

 

_ “So tell me what you want, what you really, really, want..”  _

 

“Edward-,” he did not know what he was about to say but Ed kept singing, he wasn’t even listening to him anyway. He was almost tempted to keep on the line and listen to Ed singing Spice Girls of all things. But he couldn’t. “I’ll get you out of this, I promise.” If he had to pull every string he had. He ended the call and grabbed his jacket on the way out. 

 

Oswald had to stop Butch and Zsasz before they left.

 

X

 

Oswald opened the door of the car before it had even come to a complete stop, if he had two working legs he might have been tempted to get out and walk, surely he could’ve gotten there quicker than Gabe’s driving. He pushed Butch away with his cane and ignored Zsasz’s signal to stay behind him as he checked out the only other car in the alley. 

 

“Yep,” Zsasz chuckled. “Smitten. By the boy in green.” 

 

“I’ll tell Olga to put an extra plate out for breakfast,” Butch laughed. “The boy looks like he needs some meat on his bones.” 

 

“Be sure to put the partition up on the way back,” Gabe groaned. “And put on music.” 

 

“I always thought Donna Summer knew how to set the mood for some loving-,” Zsasz tried to suggest.

 

“No. Absolutely not,” Gabe cut him off. “Butch I’m putting you in charge of the radio. And you have my permission to kill this one if he so much as looks at it.” 

 

“The problem with you Gabriel is you have no appreciation for the fine art of disco,” Zsasz put his arm around Gabe. “I bet the green boy is a fan of good music. Hey, Ozzie,” he called out to Oswald. “What kind of music does the lover boy like?” 

 

Oswald hanged his head. He doubted Falcone had had to put up with this sort of insubordination. And Fish had never had to demand respect, it had just been expected. But they were both gone now. “Butch you stay lookout. Zsasz you’re with me. Gabe stay with the car.” 

 

“Right-o, boss man,” Zsasz caught up with Oswald. “Must be exciting and all, your boy had his first kill and all. You know a little blood never fails to make me in the mood for-.” 

 

“Victor!” Oswald blushed. 

 

“For food- a rare steak is best but I’ll take a burger if that’s what’s available, really Ozzie, what did you think I meant? Of course after I’ve eaten I’m hungry for a good fu-.” 

 

“That will be enough, Zsasz,” he cleared his throat. The truth of it was he did like Ed, quite a bit. But even after two dates Nygma was a hard one to read. As far as he knew, Ed considered him a friend only. A friend he had kissed. Maybe he should ask Zsasz for advice, it wasn’t as though he could go to his mother, he hadn’t even told her yet that he thought he might be gay. Thought? Might? “Stand back.” 

 

He walked up to the car and looked through the driver window but he could see that Ed was not hiding in the front. He moved to the back, but did not see Nygma at first. He sat on the floor, his back to the door, arms around his knees, and head down between his legs. He tried the door but it was locked. He tapped on the window with his cane. “Edward? Please open the door.” 

 

Ed’s head snapped up and he looked out with eyes that looked to big for his face. Then he closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears. His mouth was moving but Oswald could not hear what he was saying, it looked like no. 

 

“Ed Nygma, unlock this door before I have Butch break the window,” he ordered. 

 

Ed opened his eyes and took his hands off his ears. ‘Oswald?’ he mouthed. He reached out and unlocked the door. He moved back against the opposite door. Oswald hated how frightened he looked, frightened of him. He opened the door slowly so not to startle him further.

 

“It’s going to be fine now, Ed,” Oswald held his hand out to him to take. “Come out, I’ll take care of you.” 

 

“Mr. Cobble- Oswald, is it really you?” He looked so lost that Oswald wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms. But that would be impractical considering their positions.

 

“Hey, Ozzie, is everything good?” Zsasz asked over Oswald’s shoulder. “Hi bossman’s boyfriend,” he waved at Ed. “We haven’t been formally introduced, Victor. Victor Zsasz. I think you’ve worked on some of my handiwork at the GCPD.” 

 

“So tell me what you want, what you really, really, want..” Ed started singing again. 

 

“Spice Girls,” Zsasz nodded. “Not bad. Good hook. I think we’ll get along just fine.” 

 

“Victor… did you want something?” 

 

“You said the body’s in the trunk,” Zsasz nodded towards the back. “Need the key.” He held out his hand. 

 

“Edward, look at me,” Oswald knelt using his cane to brace himself. “Do you have the keys?” Ed nodded, took the keys out of his pocket and dropped them in Oswald’s hand. Oswald handed them back to Zsasz. “Be quick, we need to get him out of here.” 

 

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head, Eddie. I’m a professional, leave everything to me,” Zsasz leaned down and smiled. “He’s a cute birdie, Ozzie. But don’t look too bright, if you know what I’m saying,” he side whispered to Oswald. “Alrighty then,” he stood. “Let’s see your handiwork. It’s only fair. I show you mine, you show me yours and all that jazz.” 

 

“Despite appearances, Victor really does know what he’s doing,” Oswald shook his head. He was fond of Zsasz, he only wished the man was more professional. At least he was as good as he promised. “No one will ever find Officer Doughnuts.” 

 

Ed giggled. 

 

“Hey, Ozzie,” Zsasz called out from the trunk. “This guy has more slashes than I do. Your boy’s not too bad.” 

 

“He tried to get out of the trunk,” Ed giggled. “I had to stop him. He wouldn’t stop moving.” He rocked. 

 

“Well he ain’t going to be moving anymore,” Zsasz laughed. “I like him, we should keep him, Oz.” 

 

“If you don’t shut up, there might be an opening for him.” Oswald stood, his knee already hurt from kneeling. “We need to get you out of here, Ed. Get you cleaned up.”

 

“Ah, the old shower routine, good one boss,” Zsasz grunted from the back of the car. “If you need anything, my room second drawer. Stay away from the bottom, you ain’t ready for that yet.” 

 

Oswald blushed when he realized what Zsasz meant. But when he turned back to Ed he was as white as a sheet. “Ed, are you alright?” 

 

“I think… I’m going to be sick,” Edward put his hand over his mouth. “I can taste blood in my mouth. It’s sweet. Oh, goodness, it’s so sweet.” 

 

Oswald blinked in surprise, he found the taste of blood to be bitter like copper. Maybe it was different for different people? He reached in the car and helped pull him out. He held Ed up as he gagged outside the car but nothing came up. He awkwardly patted his back, that was what one did in this sort of situation, right? He hoped Ed wouldn’t actually be sick, he didn’t want to get anything on his suit. 

 

“Come, let us be gone from this wretched place,” Oswald sniffed, it wasn’t a wonder that Ed felt sick. He stood and pulled Ed up to his feet. 

 

“You… came for me,” Ed looked down at him in surprise. 

 

“I told you I would,” Oswald wrapped his arm around his waist and took a step towards the waiting car. “Friends don’t leave friends behind, silly.” 

 

“I’ve… never had a friend,” Ed swallowed. “I wouldn’t know.” 

 

To tell the truth, neither had Oswald. 

 

“In my experience, a friend is just someone with a knife at your back,” Butch stepped forward and took Ed from Oswald. He searched Ed and found the knife he had used to kill Dougherty in his jacket pocket. “No hard feelings, but understand we can’t let anything happen to the boss.” 

 

Oswald knew he shouldn’t take it out on Butch, his man had only been doing his job of keeping him safe but he was disappointed that the moment had been interrupted. “Butch, stay behind with Zsasz,” he ordered. 

 

“Sure thing, boss,” he opened the back door and helped first Oswald in, then Edward. He shut the door.

 

“Take us to the manor, Gabe.” Oswald sat back and put his legs out. 

 

“Oswald, if you don’t mind, I think I would like to go home,” Ed stared at his fingers, Oswald saw there was dried blood on his nails. 

 

“Of course Ed,” he gave Gabe the address to Edward’s apartment. He poured a glass from the mini bar and handed it to him. “Here, drink this, you’ll feel better.”

 

“Thank you, Oswald,” he took a gulp and made a face. “This isn’t water.”

 

“No, it’s gin,” Oswald poured himself a glass. “Drink it.. slowly, it will help calm your nerves.” 

 

“Thank you, Oswald,” he finished his glass and licked his lips. “I do feel better already.” He yawned and put his head down on Oswald’s shoulder. He quickly fell asleep.

 

X

 

“Ed, wake up, we’re here,” Oswald shook his shoulder. 

 

“Mmm,” Ed mumbled against Oswald’s neck, he had even drooled on him a little but Oswald didn’t find it as disgusting as he might have if it had been Gabe or Butch. With Ed it was almost enduring. “Oh, oh, my, I fell asleep on you didn’t I?” He sat up and pushed his glasses up. “I’m so embarrassed, Mr. Penguin.” 

 

“No need to be, Edward,” he ignored Gabe’s chuckle from the front. “I’ll have someone come over in the morning to retrieve your clothes, they will need to be destroyed of course.” 

 

“I work in the GCPD forensics unit, Oswald. I know how to work a crime scene,” Ed started to unlock his door but turned back around. “If you would like to though.. I would like it very much if you came up with me.” 

 

“Of course, if you would like me to.” Oswald felt as though maybe he should’ve had that second glass of gin after all. “Gabe,” he knocked on the divider that was down, “the door.” 

 

“I’m a bodyguard, Penguin. Not a babysitter,” Gabe grumbled as he got out and made his way to Oswald’s door. “If you’re not down in fifteen minutes should I assume he’s stabbing ya with his knife or his dick, boss?” 

 

“Respect, Gabe. We’ve discussed your language.” Oswald blushed at his crude wording.

 

“You get respect when you give respect, Penguin.” Gabe stepped aside to let Oswald out. “So what’ll it be then, huh?” 

 

“You will remain down here with the car,” his cane almost slipped in the wet gutter getting out. “I will call you if I need your assistance.” 

 

“Got it, boss,” Gabe waited for Ed to step out. “Good thing I brought a book to read.” 

 

“Good one, didn’t even know you could read.” Oswald took Edward’s arm.

 

“It’s even got pictures.” Gabe shut the door. “Should take about twenty minutes, give or take, more than enough time for you two I’s figure.” 

 

“I don’t like the way he speaks to you, Mr. Penguin,” Edward said after Gabe had gotten back in the front. “He reminds me of Officer Dougherty. You should have him terminated.” 

 

“I need him,” Oswald shrugged. “And he knows it. He thinks I am beneath him because of who my mother is, and he does not like that I am not of the family.” 

 

“Then… why keep him around? If he is disloyal to you?”

 

“Because Gabe is loyal to one thing, and one thing only: the Family. And as long as I am don of the family he is loyal to me.” Oswald sighed, it was actually a lot more complicated than that. “But let us not waste our time speaking any more of Gabriel.” He allowed Edward to help him up the steps. 

 

Edward paused at the door.

 

“When I asked you up, I didn’t mean, I mean I know what Gabe was suggesting, and it’s not that I am not completely opposed to the idea… that is to say,” Ed finally took a breath. “I’ve never… done anything like that. And-.” 

 

“Edward, stop,” Oswald took his hand. “I am not expecting you to do anything that you are uncomfortable with, or that you are not ready for.” Truthfully Oswald was more relieved than disappointed, not that Ed needed to know that. 

 

“Thank you for understanding, Oswald,” Ed continued. “I apologize the place is probably a mess, I didn’t know I would have company after all. My apartment is on the ground floor so at least there’s no elevator or stairs to take. But my landlady doesn’t like visitors after hours so we’ll need to be quiet.” 

 

“Ed,” Oswald placed his finger on his lips. “Take a breath. Why are you so nervous?”

 

“It is only I know you live in a manor, Mr. Penguin,” Ed looked down at his feet. “And I don’t want you to think less of me when you see how I live.” 

 

“The manor is where I live but it is not my home, Edward,” Oswald laughed. “I grew up with my mother in a tiny apartment that resembled a pawnshop. I’m not afraid of a little clutter.” To tell the truth he had hated almost every second of living there but if it was true that home was where the heart was, it was home. 

 

“You love her then… your mother?” Ed asked quietly.

 

“I do,” Oswald shrugged, didn’t everyone love their mothers? 

 

“And you would do anything for her?” 

 

“Of course,” Oswald answered. “As she would for me.” 

 

“Would she… kill for you?” Ed met his eyes. 

 

“I… suppose she would, if the need did arise.” Oswald thought it a strange question, but Edward seemed earnest. 

 

“And would you kill for her?” 

 

“Yes,” Oswald answered without hesitation. 

 

“Good,” Ed nodded. “Come on in, we’ve wasted at least five of our twenty minutes already,” he winked. “We wouldn’t want to waste another five out here.” He held the door open for Oswald. “Be careful where you step, there’s a loose board on the right that squeaks, it’ll wake the landlady.” 

 

“I  _ am _ the Penguin, Edward,” he smiled. “I think I can take one little old landlady.”

 

“Not her I’m afraid of,” he peaked over his shoulder. “I got this place rather cheap, it will be difficult to find a new place. Supposedly the apartment is haunted.”

 

It was on the tip of Oswald’s tongue to offer to find him a new place, a better place in a safer neighborhood. But then he remembered- he was supposed to be ending things with Nygma tonight.

 

“Supposedly?” Oswald asked.

 

“An elderly man was murdered by his much younger mistress for his riches, or so the story goes.” 

 

“A story you fabricated to get a better deal, no doubt,” he chuckled softly.

 

“An elderly man did die of a heart attack in my rooms, penniless and alone,” Edward shrugged. “Perhaps he would like my story better.”

 

Nygma was clever, he thought. Perhaps he could offer him a job in the business. But no. Gabe, Butch, and Zsasz already knew of his strong feelings for the young man. And he couldn’t show weakness. Not now. It was too important.

 

“Well here we are,” Ed unlocked his door and gestured Oswald to go through. “It is where the diamond sits, and the heart lays, where am I?” 

 

“Home,” Oswald smiled, if Ed was telling riddles he was feeling more himself. He stepped past Ed and his first thought was: the place was not what he would’ve expected, but it suited Nygma perfectly. It was as though he had stepped through a curiosity shop. 

 

His mother was going to love him- would’ve loved him, he reminded himself. He wouldn’t be seeing Nygma again after tonight. It was too dangerous to bring a civilian into the family.

 

When this started he hadn’t meant for feelings to get involved. But Nygma wasn’t supposed to be clever and funny and smart. He was only someone to use in the GCPD with a silly crush on the Penguin. And that he was as handsome as sin, as his mother would’ve called him, certainly didn’t hurt. Ed Nygma, the man that didn’t even exist, was perfect in every way. Perhaps Gabe was right, perhaps Nygma was only using him. After all why would someone like Nygma want someone like him? 

 

“So, what do you think?” Edward held his arms out as though to show off his home, despite what he had said outside he was clearly proud of the place he had made for himself.

 

What did he think of the place? He wanted to spend hours looking at everything that Nygma had collected and listen to the stories that he had created for each. He wanted to hold him on the sofa, on the bed, while they fell asleep reading the books on the bookshelf.

 

“It’s quaint,” Oswald shrugged. “Cozy.” Reminded him of his mother’s home. It felt like  _ home. _

 

“Yes, I suppose it is,” Ed put his arms down in clear disappointment. “Please make yourself a cup of coffee, kitchen is through there, I’m going to take a shower and wash the blood off. You will stay, won’t you?” 

 

“I should be on my way-.” Oswald tried to think of all the reasons he shouldn’t stay, but couldn’t think of anything. Nygma tended to have that effect on him. 

 

“Please stay,” Ed looked around and came back to Oswald. “You said someone would need to come get the bloodied clothes,” he bit his lip. “But you can take them with you when you leave. Save your men the extra trip.” 

 

Oswald recognized the excuse to get him to stay for what it was. But what he couldn’t figure out was, why? Was it as simple that the young man didn’t want to be alone after killing someone he had seen everyday? Or was it some other game the young man played? 

 

“If you would prefer,” Oswald decided to wait and see what game Nygma was playing.

 

“I won’t be long,” Ed bounced on his feet and practically ran to what Oswald assumed was the bathroom door. “Please make yourself comfortable.” Before closing the door behind him he popped his head out again. “The door won’t be locked so… um… you can come in if you need anything,” his face turned red and he slammed the door. Oswald heard a thunk against the door on the other side, as if he had hit his head against it. 

 

It wasn’t long after that he heard the shower going. 

 

Oswald picked up an item that looked like some kind of fetish. What had Edward meant by that? It was almost as though he had been inviting him to- he almost dropped the statue. Had Ed been trying to  _ seduce _ him? Did he  _ want _ to be seduced? 

 

He decided he would get the clothes and get out as soon as possible.

 

Oswald knocked on the door. “Edward,” he opened the door. “I’m just going to take the clothes and leave, if that’s alright with you.” He saw them on the floor, he could just pick them up without even looking in the shower.

 

“Oswald?” 

 

He looked up and cursed. Edward had pulled back the curtain and he blinked at him without his glasses. With his hair pulled away from his face the sharp planes of face were even more on display, making him look even more like a Greek God than usual. And his chest looked like something from the cover of one of his mother’s novels. His eyes traveled down on their own and he dropped the clothes and his cane in surprise.

 

“Do you always shower in your undergarments?” Oswald couldn’t help himself, he giggled.

 

“I didn’t know if you would be coming in.. it didn’t seem proper,” Ed put his arm over his eyes. “You must think I’m incredibly stupid.” 

 

Oswald had killed his first man when he was sixteen at the guidance of Fish Mooney. And it had been his first taste of power. He had gotten drunk on the blood and the booze but he had turned down the whores provided by Fish. Instead he had gone home and crawled into bed with his mother and gone to sleep in her arms. She had asked no questions, she never did. 

 

He knew he could not leave Edward alone tonight. 

 

Oswald took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and stripped off his gloves. He moved towards Ed with something like fear in his chest. He picked up the discarded washcloth and rubbed Edward’s shoulder. 

 

He felt Ed tense under his hand. “Mr. Penguin?” 

 

“I think you can call me Oswald, don’t you?” He moved the washcloth lower. Ed had an old scar across his side that he wanted to explore with his fingers, and tongue. “You missed a spot of blood here,” he lied. “And here.” He had never known that a back could be so delectable. 

 

“Oswald, please,” Ed turned around, and Oswald held the washcloth away. “I just need… to feel you.” And suddenly he was being awkwardly hugged by a very wet, and nearly naked, Ed. He froze. No one had held him like this but his mother. He blinked back tears. Or maybe it was just the spray of the shower hitting his face. 

 

He pushed himself away from Ed. “You’re getting my suit wet, Ed.” 

 

“Then take it off,” Edward grinned.

 

“Wh-what?”

 

“Take it off,” he shrugged. “But leave on your undergarments.” 

 

“I cannot… you’ll laugh at me.” And Oswald could not stand that. 

 

“Why would I ever do that?” Ed tilted his head in the way he did when he could not understand something. 

 

“Because of my leg,” he hissed in pain. “Surely someone as intelligent as yourself must have noticed the limp.” 

 

“I’m afraid I don’t understand-.”

 

“It’s an ugly twisted thing, Nygma! Do you know why they called me the Penguin?  _ Oswald the Penguin Boy Freak!  _ That was what I was called throughout grade school. I suppose I should’ve been grateful it was eventually just shortened to the Penguin.” Oswald had taken the name and made it his own in a sign of defiance, but he would be lying if he said it didn’t still hurt. “But the way you look at me.. you look at me like I am more than the Penguin. And I don’t want you to look at me like a freak.” 

 

“Then we shall both be freaks together,” Ed grabbed his hand. “The kids in school used to call me Rain Man.” 

 

“Being made fun for being too smart isn’t the same thing,” he snorted. “Might as well be made fun of for being too tall, or too thin, or too handsome.”

 

“Do you know why the common masses consider men like us freaks, Oswald?” Ed took his other hand. “Because they know we are not like them, and that makes them fear us. Your crippled leg is not your weakness, Oswald. It is your strength. And your pain is your weapon.” 

 

Ed was good, he had to give him that. Even he almost believed him. “Don’t lie to yourself, men like Dougherty do not fear men like you and I.” 

 

“Then we will teach them to fear us,” Ed smiled widely, “you and I, together.” 

 

“That day at the GCPD.. you knew who I was,” Oswald said. “Why did you approach me that day?”

 

“You intrigued me, Mr. Penguin,” Ed answered. “I felt.. drawn to you.” 

 

“And why did you come to the opening?” Oswald asked. “What are you after, Nygma?” 

 

“What I want, the poor have, the rich have not, and if you eat it you die,” Ed smiled. 

 

“Nothing,” Oswald answered, it had been the first riddle between them. 

 

“You answered my riddle, Mr. Cobblepot,” he said. “And so I followed the clue you had left for Detective Gordon.” 

 

“Wasn’t much of a clue, Nygma,” he chuckled. “The address and time was included on the invitation.” 

 

“James Gordon does not understand men like us, Penguin,” Ed said. “And he never will.” 

 

It was the closest Edward had come to mentioning Oswald’s pathetically obvious crush on the detective. He wanted to trust Ed. He took his hands away and stepped back. He loosened his tie and started to take it off. 

 

“Os-wald?” 

 

“Why did you kill Officer Dougherty, Ed?” He took off his tie and dropped it with his discarded jacket.

 

“I told you- he asked me to drinks after work and-.” 

 

“And you told me that first night at the club that you do not drink.” Oswald unbuttoned his shirt from the bottom to top. “Either you were lying to me then, or you are now. Which is it? I do not like being lied to, Ed.” He folded his shirt and placed it with his jacket and tie.

 

“I-I am the one that invited him,” he admitted. “I told him I had a lead on the case he was working on.” 

 

Oswald sat on the closed toilet to remove his shoes and socks. “And did anyone see you approach him? Anyone see the two of you leave together?” 

 

“No,” he shook his head. “I approached him in the parking lot, after everyone else had left.”

 

“And video?” Oswald looked up.

 

“The camera at the east lot has been broken since I’ve been there.” 

 

“So you planned the perfect murder.. you just needed someone to clean up afterwards.” Oswald stood and began to take off his trousers. “I’m curious, how long did you have it planned? When you came up to me at the GCPD? Or after?” 

 

“I did-didn’t mean to kill him- it was an accident.” 

 

“You accidentally stabbed a man over fifty times?” Oswald chuckled. 

 

“I just meant to scare him,” Ed said. “But then he called me a f-, he said horrible things and I stabbed him. I couldn’t stop stabbing him. I didn’t want to.” He giggled.

 

“I need to know what happened, Ed. From the beginning.” Oswald stepped out of his trousers. “I cannot help you if you do not tell me the truth.” He folded them and placed them with the rest of his suit. 

 

“Dougherty hit- he hit Miss. Kringle,” Ed started to shake. “I was helping her organize her files and I saw the bruises on her arms. She made some excuses about running into a file cabinet but I saw the finger marks bruised into her skin.” He paused. “And he got mad at her when he found us working together.” 

 

“The same Kristen Kringle that you’ve had a crush on since your first day?” Oswald felt like an idiot, of course someone like Edward couldn’t be interested in someone like him. 

 

“Yes. No. I don’t know,” Ed put his arm over his face. “It’s all very confusing. Miss. Kringle is nice to me. And she deserves better than that brute.” 

 

“Someone who will protect her against men like Dougherty, perhaps?” He had been blind. 

 

“I waited until he was leaving and offered to buy him a drink,” he continued. “I got him drunk. I just wanted to scare him away from Miss. Kringle. But then- he started to say things about- you.” 

 

“Why should he say anything about me? Have you been talking about us, Ed?” 

 

“I told Miss. Kringle about you, and she must have told Dougherty. He said with a  _ bitch  _ like Miss. Kringle you had to show who’s boss. But that I wouldn’t understand because I was the Penguin’s..  _ bitch.  _ He called me a fa-.. and he said he was going to tell my supervisors that I was conspiring with the Penguin.” Ed started to cry. “And I stabbed him to shut him up.” 

 

Oswald walked up to Ed and brushed his hair back, forcing him to look at him. “And how did killing him make you feel?” 

 

“It made me feel…  _ good,”  _ Ed closed his eyes. “So… good.” 

 

Oswald stepped into the shower. “May I kiss you, Edward?” He held his face. Ed opened his eyes and nodded. “Yes.. please,” he answered. 

 

He dragged Ed down and kissed him. This was not the chaste kiss from the night before. He could feel every breath Ed took, he could taste the toothpaste Ed must have used before getting in the shower on his tongue. 

 

Edward gripped his sides and pushed him against the wall of the shower, water fell into his open mouth making him feel like he was drowning. Then Ed pressed his body against his and he felt as though he had been electrocuted. He  _ whimpered.  _ He placed his hands on Ed’s chest to brace himself.

 

Oswald knew he should have been embarrassed, the thin silk of his boxers did very little to disguise the fact that he was all but naked underneath. As was Edward. But if the hardness poking him in the side was any indication, Ed was in the same state as himself. 

 

Ed started to kiss along his neck. Oswald threw his head back and gasped for breath. He hooked his crippled leg around Ed’s thigh to keep from slipping down bringing their erect members align. Oswald forgot to breathe until Ed again brought their mouths together, giving him breath. 

 

“And how do you feel right now?” Oswald asked when they broke apart. 

 

_ “Alive.” _

 

X

 

Oswald had meant to leave before Ed woke up. 

 

“Where are you going?” Edward sat up blinking, the blankets pulled up to his chest. He reached for his glasses that Oswald had placed on the nightstand beside him while he slept. 

 

“I have an empire to run, Mr. Nygma,” Oswald looked unblinkingly at Ed. “My time is expensive and I am afraid I have already wasted enough of it here with you.” 

 

He felt the pain on Ed’s face as his own. But it  _ needed  _ to be done. It would be the best thing for him. It was the only way to keep Ed  _ safe. _

 

“But- I thought I would call in sick and we could spend the day together.” 

 

_ Oswald would like nothing more than to spend all day in bed with Ed. _

 

“You cannot call in sick, Edward,” he sighed. “You must go in to the station and act like normal. Zsasz will have taken care of the body but the GCPD, as inept as they might be, will surely notice one of their own has gone missing. And you must not draw any suspicions your way, or worse, my way.” 

 

“I.. alrighty,” Ed nodded. “Can I.. see you tonight?” 

 

“I do not think that is a good idea, Edward,” he gripped his cane until his hand hurt. “In fact I think it is a good idea if we never see each other again.” 

 

Oswald thought Ed would have the same look on his face if he had struck him. “But I thought- what did I do wrong?” 

 

“Last night was fun, Ed,” he focused on the pain in his leg. “But do not make it more than it was. Go back to your life. Go comfort your girl. With your rival gone you can go win her affections.” 

 

“I can’t go back,” Ed shook his head. “I don’t  _ want  _ to go back. I can be of use to you if you would let me.” 

 

“I tried to spare your feelings, Ed,” he paused. “The fact of the matter is, you are a liability. You are only a useless pawn in this game, Nygma. And a pawn is of no use to a king, except as a sacrifice.” 

 

“I think you might find a pawn can be the most powerful chess piece on the board,” Ed said, “to a player who knows how to play the game.” 

 

“Goodbye, Ed Nygma,” Oswald shut the door behind him. 

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and hopefully you don’t hate me too much after that end! 
> 
> Like I said at the beginning- this is meant as the first part of a two part fic. But the second half is still in the “thinking” mode so I can’t make any promises when it will be posted. But it will definitely feature more Zsasz Butch and Gabe. And Mama Penguin will definitely make an appearance and yes she will absolutely love Ed! Btw- no Ed and Kristen will not become a thing in this fic and Kristen will survive. And the second half will also explore more of Ed’s past.
> 
> I’m actually tempted to go back and write how Ed and Oswald met in this... I really like this AU.
> 
> Anyway, if you want leave a comment. Even if it’s to yell at me. ;)


End file.
